All my pain
by Hieimybishi
Summary: Kurama is forced into a marriage by his mother. What will happen to him and Hiei? YAOI.KH
1. Default Chapter

Ookkeeee.. This first chappie is gonna be kidna slow.. but I promise it get better^^  
  
I dun own YYH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If I can't have you--"  
  
"-then no one can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But she's a very nice girl, Shuuichi! Her father's the owner of a huge firm, and look at her picture here--" Shiori paused a moment to rummage through her purse, successfully extracting a some what wrinkled photo of a girl. "-she's simply stunning, isn't she?"  
  
Kurama simply shook his head in exasperation. He ran his fingers through his hair, sifting through the silky, red material. "Yes I know, Kasaan," he tried to begin, rather impatiently, "but I don't think she's my type." He pushed the photo away.  
  
"Shuuichi, you must at least take more than a one-second peek at it!"  
  
Unable to refuse his mother such an insignificant task, Kurama reluctantly agreed. He gazed at the color rendition of the person, and he had to agree, she had a striking figure. Her tresses were of a rich ebony, with pale, smooth skin, deep chocolate eyes, and a tiny quaint mouth. However, he had his hopes set on a different certain youkai with an even more desirable, and quainter lips.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he thought of the fire demon, one that did not go unnoticed by his mother.  
  
"I knew it! She is darling, isn't she?" Kurama's mother cried in happiness, sounding much like an over-enthused cheerleader. "I simply knew you would approve--"  
  
"-yes, she's very pretty mother, but I have to say, she's just not my type." Nor is any other girl, he thought to himself. But, he decided to keep this bit of information to himself, in fear of the response it would draw from her.  
  
Shiori had been on his case for months now to get married. Kurama knew it would make his mother happy, but it was something he could not do. However, as the weeks passed, the pressure from his mother was getting more and more serious. He was afraid, that in due time, she would act rashly.  
  
"Kasaan, I really have to get back in time for work. And, I'll think about it." Kurama motioned for the waitress, who hurried over, of course, not without some flirtatious gestures, at which Kurama inwardly scoffed, and collected their check. After everything was in order, he stood up.  
  
"Shuuichi," Shiori said, also rising from her seat, "please, you should find a girl. You're already reaching your late 20's, and believe me, it is terribly lonesome without a partner in life."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
The pair began walking out to the car. Kurama hated how the atmosphere was always so tense as of late. He stopped at the passenger side, and opened the door for his mother, and then got in on his own side.  
  
Kurama's mother started again. "Shuuichi, I really can't see what your problem is though. You know you have so many girls after you, I'm sure there is someone."  
  
Kurama gripped the steering wheel somewhat tighter, and let out a long sigh. "Yes, Kasaan, I told you, I'm just not interested in them now."  
  
"Anyway. Shuuichi, I forgot to mention this sooner, but I arranged for you to have dinner with Lindsay. Remember her?"  
  
Kurama inwardly groaned. He hated how his mother would arrange dates for him, and always with the most monotonous of women.  
  
"Kasaan, you didn't have to do that--"  
  
"-I will have no excuses this time. You're going, and I'm sure you'll find her wonderful. I heard she's really very brilliant, and pretty too, I'm sure you two will get along fine."  
  
"But Kasaan--"  
  
"No, Shuuichi, you're going, and I expect to hear that you had a good time."  
  
The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama didn't bother to look up from his work as he sensed a familiar ki entering his room. He was flattered, as always, that Hiei would deliberately not mask his ki, just for him.  
  
Kurama could almost feel his heart skip a beat, as the object of his affections came up behind him. He could almost swear his ki was rising, and if he didn't calm down soon, Hiei would definitely notice.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"You still slaving over ningen rubbish, fox?"  
  
"Actually Hiei, it's not quite rubbish. I find this rather interesting." He gestured toward his charts of photosynthetic chemical processes and other botanical related items.  
  
"Hn. Typical sentimental fox."  
  
After casting one last disapproving look over Kurama's notes, Hiei walked over to the nearby corner, and pulled out his katana to polish.  
  
Following a couple moments of silence, Kurama spoke.  
  
"I have to leave for dinner tonight."  
  
Kurama noticed Hiei had momentarily stopped his movements, but continued them after a second.  
  
"Hn. With who?"  
  
"Another girl. Kasaan set up another date, I think she's trying to marry me off."  
  
Hiei looked up at him for a couple seconds. Kurama could've sworn he saw..... was it jealousy in that gaze? And even a hint of sadness.  
  
"Whatever, fox."  
  
Kurama glanced at the clock on his bed stand.  
  
"I should be going now, I have to be there at 7." Kurama glanced over himself. "More like, I should be changing."  
  
He sifted through his wardrobe, and came up with a pair of black slacks and a deep green top. After donning the articles, he checked in the mirror to see how he looked. Even though he may not like the girl, there was no point in looking like a slum. Forgetting there was another person in the room, Kurama began admiring himself from different angles.  
  
"Vain, aren't we, fox?"  
  
Hiei's voice snapped Kurama out of his actions, and a deep blush spread across the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I--"  
  
"-Hn." Hiei stood up, a look of amusement on his face. "There appears to be no point in staying here now. I'm going." And with that, Hiei disappeared out of the window.  
  
Kurama sighed, and finished readying himself for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Kurama stepped into the door, he was greeted by an overly enthused mother.  
  
"Shuuichi dear! How was it? She's marvelous, right? And very pretty too. You like her, don't you?"  
  
Kurama pried himself away from his mother's hold and sat down on the couch. In truth, the evening had not been that unpleasant, but still, rather uncomfortable. He had to agree that Kiara, the other girl, was charming in all aspects, but he simply wasn't interested. He could tell that she wasn't that enthusiastic either, and for once, he was grateful there was someone who didn't go gaga over his looks.  
  
He sighed audibly. "Really, Kasaan, she's a very nice lady. But--"  
  
"-Oh! That's very good to hear." Shiori demeanor suddenly brightened considerably, and Kurama just didn't have the heart to object.  
  
"You see Shuuichi," Shiori said, "I've already arranged it between her father and I for you two to get married."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea.. I know.. that was a bit.. slow.. and it suckd. but it'll get better.. plz review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews!!! Thankee everyone. *gets thunkd in the head by muse* "WTF? You only haf two!" :P I know.. but.. ^^ me still happy^^ anywayz.. ur choice of Hiei or Kurama plushie!!! Or both^^ anywayz.. on with the fic. and.. OBVIOUSLY.. HIEI AND KURAMA DUN F**** MAKE OUT DURING THE ANIME. so I dun own it-__-  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Kasaan....... give me five days..... I'll be back then......"  
  
"Five days......" he whispered to himself, "it's all I have......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a hard thing, looking for that elusive fire demon. Hiei always managed to scout out the best training spots, secluded areas, far from the prying eyes of civilization. Kurama had only attempted that feat a couple times before, an activity which extended for four days once.  
  
Kurama had already tried so many places. Genkai had no knowledge, Yukina's place turned up fruitless, and even the stretch of woods on the skirts of town were empty. The youko sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair the umpteenth time, clutched his bag more tightly to his shoulder, and scanned the horizon from his viewpoint, atop the high temple.  
  
"Think like Hiei," he muttered to himself. "Think Hiei. Think Hiei. Think Hiei."  
  
Kurama envisioned himself, as the short-tempered youkai, and the mere thought brought a playful smile to his lips. He rested against the roof railing, letting the wind play with his hair, and sighed once again, deep in thought. There were just too many places the youaki could be, especially one with such speed as him. Kurama had thought he himself was familiar with most of Hiei's hang outs, but, apparently not. He scrunched his eyes, as if the pressure would introduce some newfound idea into his mind, and racked his mind for the perfect solution.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes could be seen, lighting up with realization, and his whole form alighted anew, as Kurama grasped the situation. He cast one last look over his back, towards the horizon, where the sun was already setting, and tensed.  
  
One of his five days was almost gone. His time of freedom, before he had to return. It was crucial to find Hiei, and time was running short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He cursed himself mentally for not thinking of it sooner, but then again, it wasn't his fault. He remembered now, that Hiei had only shown this place to him once before, and the Kurama had to oblige to his rules-under the Jagan eye, Hiei had fixed it so that Kurama could only remember the entrance to the place when the situation was desperate.  
  
Well, it was, certainly desperate in Kurama's terms, but he doubted the youkai would agree. At this thought, Kurama cringed inwardly with foreboding, not knowing how Hiei would react.  
  
Reaching the entrance of the cave, Kurama made his way in. To his right, there was a mass of solid stone, but he knew better. Steeling himself, he walked right up to the wall, and slowly walked through it, shivering at the strange sensation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Only those I have touched with my own hands have the ability to enter," Kurama remembered Hiei telling him once, "otherwise, you'll find yourself in a nasty fix."  
  
At this, Hiei had grinned wickedly, not caring to elaborate further. Knowing him full well, Kurama did not bother to inquire further, knowing the answer would be definitely gruesome.  
  
~*~  
  
The sight was breathtaking. An endless stretch of meadow, soft grass, a slight breeze as far as the eye could see. Kurama knew there was more, another span of woods after the clearing, and a wonderful training area complete with the waterfall. This was the beauty, only found in Makai. Kurama always marveled at how Hiei managed to find such a stunning place, practical too, bordering on both Ningenkai and Makai.  
  
A soft swish sounded behind him, and Kurama turned around to see non other than Hiei standing there. He was only clothed in his light blue tank top, with the usual black slacks, letting a generous amount of rippling muscle show. The youko reminded himself not to drool too conspicuously, but couldn't keep his eyes lack of emotion. The other's breathing was slightly labored, and his chest heaved slightly. A slight sheen of sweat could be seen,  
  
Hiei looked utterly surprised. He rested his hand on the hilt of his katana, nonchalantly, looked up at Kurama, with a slightly concerned frown. "What are you doing here, fox?"  
  
Kurama knew that Hiei was well aware of what type of circumstances would allow him to enter, and it was understandable that the fire demon be confused. Kurama could almost see Hiei racking his mind for an explanation, but was against it. Just then, he noticed the uncovered Jagan eye, which startled him slightly, but he reasoned, that, with no one around, the fire demon had no need to hide anything of sorts.  
  
"Hiei......" He began. "Will you come with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Hn. Where, fox?"  
  
"I wanted to take you to some places. We can stay overnight in a hotel, and, it'll be fun," he finished lamely.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fox," Hiei said, in a low voice, "are you saying, you got into my guarded training place, because of THAT reason??!!!"  
  
"Somewhat," he replied. His voice came out hushed, and despairing, something, which did not fail to notice. "It's..... it's slightly more than that."  
  
Crimson eyes narrowed in response to the tone of voice. He took a step closer to Kurama, as if deciding to comfort him, but restrained at the last moment. "Kurama, what's wrong?"  
  
The red-haired half-youko's eyes widened at that. It was the first time, for many a years, he had heard Hiei address him by his real name, and not baka, or fox, or kitsune.  
  
"Nevermind that. Will you, come, please?"  
  
"I said again, where?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of the amusement park, and the zoo maybe. There are some really nice restaurants around, and maybe some other places too."  
  
Hiei raised his eyebrows, then wrinkled his face a bit in disgust. "You mean, ningens, right? Large crowds of obnoxious ningens, and that's fun?"  
  
Kurama sighed. He was beginning to think this was hopeless, and he was about ready to admit defeat. "It's Ok, you really don't have to, I was just thinking that......."  
  
Hiei cut him off. "Baka kitsune, I didn't say no yet. I'll come, as long as you don't bother me much anymore. Besides, I can tell it's something more, but you can tell me later."  
  
This behavior was so unaccustomed of the fire demon, that Kurama did not respond readily, slightly shocked by the consideration. "Really?"  
  
"Hn. Let's go, before I change my mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes, Kurama and his companion slipped out of the cave, and into the night. Kurama had questioned the fact of them leaving at such an untimely hour, but, at Hiei pointed out, if they were not to take ningen transportation (which he grudgingly refused to go on), it would take a good couple hours.  
  
The darkness of the night was sullen, reminding the red-head, that one day had been spent. And he had four more days to accomplish his task.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okeee.. that was slo.. . gahh.. plz review~^^ 


End file.
